


The Kitchen Experimentation

by blueberry_milk



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_milk/pseuds/blueberry_milk
Summary: Even though Amy took coitus off the table when they started living together, Sheldon was certain that he can make her reconsider her decision.





	The Kitchen Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest and steamiest fic I’ve written so far. I hope you enjoy it!

Sheldon glanced at the clock above their door. _11:00 pm._ He tried to check his phone, hoping that she sent him something about her whereabouts at this ungodly hour. _None._ He had no idea where his girlfriend is or what was taking her so long to get home. It was past his bedtime but he can’t seem to lull himself to sleep, he had to make sure that Amy’s there before he gets asleep.

A few minutes later, he heard the door click. There, he finally saw his Amy.

He walked towards her and enveloped her into a hug. “Where have you been? I was worried sick about you.” he whispered to her ear.

“Work, as always.” Amy reciprocated his hug by placing her hands on his back. “How about you? You should get some sleep, it’s way beyond your bedtime.”

Sheldon pulled Amy closer to him, feeling her hot breath on his neck. “I can’t sleep without you.” he finally admitted. A smile formed on Amy’s lips as she broke the hug. Seeing Sheldon like this somehow alleviated her stress from work. She placed her hands on his cheeks and caressed them. She appreciated the thought of him waiting for her, but she didn’t want to ruin his sleeping schedule.

“What took you so long?” asked Sheldon.

Amy took her coat off then threw her keys on the bowl. She looked back at his boyfriend who was watching him closely with his curious eyes. “A few of the equipment I requested came today. It was very tedious, checking if all the packages I received were in good condition.” Sheldon sighed in relief upon hearing her story. He was really worried that something bad might’ve happened in the lab. He thought that after a very tiring day, Amy would appreciate a cup of hot chamomile tea. With a more relaxed face, he went to the kitchen and started preparing the tea.

Amy sat down on one of the chairs in front of the kitchen counter. “Also, I had to tour my new assistant to the university. He’s from Harvard as well.” she narrated. Something about her story made Sheldon turn around to face her.

“’He’, you say?” Sheldon placed the newly-brewed tea in front of his girlfriend.

“Yup, his name is Carl. He’s a fresh grad looking for a research grant. President Siebert said that he could help him get the funding he needs, only if he performs well in aiding me with my research.” She was too preoccupied with the tea that she didn’t notice Sheldon glaring intensely at her.

His relaxed face suddenly turned sour. Sheldon never blatantly admitted his jealousy, but he didn’t like the idea of Amy working with a guy. The last time he felt his blood boil like this was when Barry Kripke tried to woo Amy while they were still broken up. If he was able to conceal his jealousy back then, he’s confident that he’ll be able to do it again with Carl.

Amy kept going with her story, telling him all the progress in her research, the fun she had while popping the bubble wraps from the new equipment, and the new lab gown that fit her perfectly. He listened patiently, for he loved seeing the sparkle in her eyes when she talks about the things she likes. When she finally stopped talking, she suggested that they tuck themselves to bed to get ready for the next day. Amy easily fell asleep after taking a hot shower. On the other hand, Sheldon did not. He turned and turned but to no avail. He just spent most of the night staring at the ceiling. His thoughts bugged him so much that he barely had sleep that night.

* * *

The next day, Sheldon made sure to pay a visit to Amy’s lab to see for himself the guy that his girlfriend is working with. With the door slightly opened, he tried to peep if the guy he was looking for was there.

Inside he saw numerous boxes waiting to be opened. _Must be Amy’s new equipment, he thought._ His eyes went sideways, there he saw Amy, looking at a slide on her microscope. She wasn’t alone. In fact, she had company.

A tall, young-looking man with dark hair approached her and gave her a cup of coffee. _“Amy doesn’t drink coffee, you idiot.” Sheldon mumbled to himself._ Much to his surprise, Amy faced him then took the coffee. “Thank you, I appreciate it.” she said, smiling.

“Caltech’s research facility is pretty neat. How long have you been working here?”

“Around three years, I guess. I never actually applied here.” she told Carl. “I just received a call from the president, saying that they were interested in my research and wanted me to continue it in Caltech.” She recounted how shocked she was to be offered a job out of the blue. But what she didn’t tell him was she was more shocked upon knowing that if she accepts the offer, she’d be working in the same university as her boyfriend.

“That’s fascinating. I’ve read all your researches and I must say, it is an honor working with you, Dr. Fowler.”

Amy chuckled at his compliment. “Since we’ll be working for a few months, let’s drop the formality, shall we? From now on, just call me Amy.”

Sheldon saw that Carl let out a satisfied smile. Like what Leonard said, she really does know how to help a guy loosen up and have a good time. After seeing them going back to work, he decided to get back to his office and finish his work as well. He tried distracting himself by working but it didn’t work, since numerous thoughts were clouding his mind, making him unable to think straight.

He knew that he was always right. But this time, he’s hoping that his intuition was wrong.

* * *

Sheldon made Leonard drive him home immediately after work. Sheldon was awfully quiet the entire time, making Leonard feel uneasy. Sure, he loved having a peaceful drive, but seeing a quiet Sheldon on his passenger seat makes him think that there might be something bothering his best friend. To make sure if his assumption was right, he considered to initiate a conversation with him.

“So, how’s your day?” he started. Leonard heard his passenger let out an annoyed grunt. _Now that’s more like Sheldon, Leonard thought._

“Not good, I guess.” Sheldon replied. “I recently discovered that Amy’s project was gaining a lot of grants lately.”

Leonard remembered that this was not the first time Sheldon let his insecurity ruin his relationship with Amy. While he loves the idea of Science progressing through the years, he didn’t like it when the people he know attain breakthroughs. It somehow makes him feel like he’s not doing enough effort to progress in his own field of study. “Well, as her boyfriend, you should be happy about all of her accomplishments. Keep in mind that Science is not a competition, the advancement of another is the advancement of Science and the scientific community as a whole.” he explained. Leonard tried to take a quick glance at Sheldon, only to see him more gloom than ever.

“That’s not what I meant. Amy knows how proud I am of all her accomplishments.” He said as he gripped the seatbelt before him. “It’s just that she was given a new assistant to aid her with her research.”

Leonard looked confused. “You have Alex, what’s there to whine about?”

“You don’t understand!” he exclaimed in frustration. “Her new assistant is a guy. A tall, young looking guy to be precise.” A grin formed in Leonard’s lips as he reached a sudden realization. _Does the brilliant Sheldon Cooper feel threatened about Amy’s new assistant?_

The bespectacled driver let out a soft chuckle as he reminisced the time when Sheldon gave him a karate chop after he went to a wedding with Amy. Knowing that Amy is a delightful woman to be with, Sheldon has all the right to feel threatened by any man who shows even the slightest of interest to her.

“Don’t worry, Amy loves you. If she didn’t, she would’ve left you a long time ago.”

Sheldon felt comfort in his best friend’s warm words. After all he is the great Sheldon Cooper, and Amy would never opt for anyone but him. “I hate to admit it, but you might be the wisest of us all.” he joked. Earlier’s quiet atmosphere turned into a loud one, mainly because Sheldon insisted that they play the game “Guess what siren am I?”. Leonard happily obliged, even though he got all the answers wrong.

They spent the rest of the time playing different car games that Sheldon invented. Leonard was glad that their drive home helped him take his mind off his worries.

* * *

Sheldon was in a good mood when he reached 4B. He tuned in to the National Geographic Channel to pass time as he waited for Amy’s arrival. He expected her to come home a bit late tonight (judging by the pile of unopened boxes he saw in her lab earlier) but much to his surprise, it only took her an hour and a half to turn up in their apartment.

“You’re early today. And you brought pizza.” he observed.

Amy placed the box of pizza on the center table and sat with Sheldon on the couch. He hastily opened the box to see what flavor it was. “Oh, goody! It’s four cheese, my favorite.” Sheldon grabbed a slice then started munching his pizza.

“We finished early at the lab so I decided to treat Carl at our favorite pizzeria.” Amy stated, causing Sheldon to almost spit out his food.

“You went there with him?”

Amy also took a piece from the pizza box. “Yup. My seniors during my internship took me out for dinner after my first day. Now that I have an assistant, I thought that I should also do the same.”

Sheldon did his best to calm down, but he was unable to. Amy saw his fuming eyes scowling at her so she placed her hands on his knees in attempt to make him feel better. "There's no need to worry, silly. I went through almost 10 years in college and not a single one found me attractive." she assured him.

Sheldon looked at her, unconvinced. "Well, I beg to differ. Would you want me to enumerate all the people who took an interest in you?" Amy just smiled at him in response.

"Hmmm, there's Stuart, then Bert, my mortal enemy Barry Kripke, your date Dave, that waiter who kept on winking at you during our last date night, and finally,” he paused for a moment and leaned towards Amy. “that lab assistant of yours." 

From the contempt in his voice, Amy deduced that Sheldon was being jealous of everyone who had an interest in her. She had to think of a way to make him feel better before he fully combusts like an atomic bomb. "How about this, think of my relationship with Carl similar to your relationship with your assistant Alex." 

"But I don’t interact with Alex beyond work hours.” He insisted.

“Goodness Sheldon, I just took him out for pizza! What’s so wrong about that?". She thought it was Sheldon who’s going to combust tonight but it turns out that she was wrong. Talking to Sheldon pissed her off so she left the couch and grabbed a bottle of cold water to cool herself down.

An awkward silence filled the room after their heated conversation. Sheldon eventually broke the ice. "Just stay away from him." Sheldon pleaded.

"I don't understand why you're acting like this. He’s my assistant, I won't stay away from him. End of conversation." She went to the sink to wash the grease from the pizza on her hand. A few moments later, she felt a steamy breath blowing her hair. "Well, maybe what's inside my pants can change your mind." He said in a raspy voice, making Amy’s skin crawl.

She wanted to give in and turn back but she reminded herself that this gesture of his was not coming from a good place. Sure, she has her own share of urges. But this time, she’d rather reject him than make him think that he can woo her by using sex. 

"You don't know how much I want to make love with you right now,” she said, still turning away from Sheldon. “but I don't want to do it just because you want to persuade me. If you want to make love with me, _I want you to need me_." she uttered firmly.

Sheldon was shocked upon being dismissed. Amy felt a strong hand spin her around. “Amy, am I unable to please you sexually?" he asked. He was afraid that their cohabitation is causing the romance in their relationship to fade. She brushed off Sheldon’s cheeks and gazed into his eyes.

"Of course not. You're wonderful, and I've enjoyed all our sexual encounters.” Amy assured him. “I'm refusing because I want our intimacy to be rooted from our mutual desire for each other, not because of jealousy, anger, or anything of the same sort.”

Sheldon felt the thorn in his heart get plucked. "I'm sorry. I guess I was just afraid that others might see you the way I do." 

Amy shot him an unknowing look. "What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath before explaining. "The Imperial Seal, also known as the Heirloom Seal of the Realm, is a jade seal that was carved in 221 BC for the then-newly elevated Emperor of China. The Seal was carved from jade because in ancient China, jade was symbolic of the inner beauty within humans. The Seal was passed through the Wei Dynasty, Jin Dynasty, Sixteen Kingdoms period, Southern and Northern Dynasties period, Sui Dynasty and Tang Dynasty, but was lost to history in the Five Dynasties and Ten Kingdoms period." 

Instead of being enlightened by Sheldon’s narration, Amy looked more confused than ever. "I don't get the relevance but go on..." 

"What I'm trying to say is I can compare you to that seal. Just like the Imperial Seal, you’re valuable and one of a kind.” he said, grasping her petite hands. “As an explorer, I want to be the only one interested with you. But that’s impossible, because as time passes by, people will start noticing how incredibly marvelous you are. While I'm glad that you receive the attention that you deserve, I'm also terrified that they'll take too much interest in you, causing them to eventually steal you from me." 

Amy smiled as she realized what Sheldon was trying to say. She found it oddly adorable when he tries to convey his feelings in the only way he knew how, _comparison._

“First of all, I'm not inanimate. I can resist or scream if anyone tries to take me away from you." she chuckled. "And second, I'm so happy that you think of me that way. Don’t worry Sheldon, I will never leave you. Not now, not ever.”

Sheldon pulled Amy’s body close, with his hand nibbling the hem of her pink cardigan.

"Now that we’ve resolved our dillemma…” his hands started crawling its way onto her back, taunting Amy’s fully clothed skin. “Is coitus still off the table?" he asked, smirking.

“You know that my birthday is still months away, right?”

“One hundred thirty-six days, two hours, and fifty-two minutes to be exact.” Sheldon confidently replied. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was secretly conducting a birthday countdown in anticipation for their next coital schedule.

“Oh, so now you want to violate our relationship agreement?” she teased, tracing her boyfriend’s biceps.

“This goes against everything I firmly believe in but…” she pressed Amy on the refrigerator wall then crashed his lips onto hers. “I don’t think I can resist you right now.”

Amy can’t believe what she’s hearing. For all she know, Sheldon tries his best to control himself during their make out sessions. Every time they’re close to hitting the boundary, he makes sure to distract her to forbid themselves from going any further. Amy giggled upon thinking how her boyfriend has finally succumbed to the urges of his endocrine system.

Sheldon popped the buttons of her cardigan one by one, without losing contact with her lips. He soon focused on removing her blouse, leaving her with only a black laced bra on her torso. Amy tugged Sheldon’s batman t-shirt, signaling that she wants to take it off. He parted his lips with Amy’s and rapidly took off the shirt, exposing his pale and muscular body.

"Ooh, shall we go to the bedroom?" Amy suggested.

“No.”

“Come again?”

“I said, let’s do it here.”

Amy squinted her eyes in disbelief. _Who would've thought that her germophobe boyfriend, who wouldn’t even share a toothbrush holder with her, would propose having unsanitary kitchen sex?_

Sheldon didn’t let her mind wander off, for he met Amy’s lips once again. She could already feel his groin poking her skirt, causing her to quiver. A nochalant smile escaped Sheldon’s lips. Even though she took coitus off the table when they started living together, he was certain that he can make her reconsider.

His hands travelled all the way down, slowly pulling the zipper of Amy’s skirt. Amy took it as a sign that he intends to continue so she unbuckled his belt and removed his pants. After they got rid of their garments, Sheldon plucked the clasp of his girlfriend’s bra, allowing it to fall onto the floor.

“You look beautiful.” he said as he cupped her face. Sheldon took her plump breasts into his hands and started kneading them.

“She—Sheldon..” Amy whimpered. He was never good with verbal cues, but he felt that what he’s doing is pleasuring Amy. With the desire to indulge her even more, he reached the chocolate sauce that was sitting on the counter and flipped the bottle open. His mouth parted ways with her bossom then spilled some chocolate on Amy’s torso. Amy had no idea what Sheldon had in mind, but she allowed him to do as he pleases.

Sheldon tilted forward and started licking the crook of her neck. While his hands tightly clutched her waist, his tongue traveled the path of the chocolate sauce. First through her neck, then her clavicle, then between Amy's bosom. He continued licking it, slowly moving his tongue up and down. After he's eaten all the sauce, he reached for the bottle of chocolate sauce and drizzled some to Amy's erect nipples. 

"Oh, Amy.." his gaze never left her. "You're the sweetest thing I've ever tasted." Sheldon saw her beautiful smile, the smile that made him fall deeper for her. The sight of her never ceased to bewilder him. Her emerald orbs, her silky hair, her intoxicating scent which smells like books partnered with tea, and of course, her wonderful body that he'd never want to stop exploring. 

Amy caressed his chest, twirling her hands on his short yet thick bundle of hair. She knew that Sheldon always had problems in terms of physical intimacy so she was afraid that he might pull away. Much to her astonishment, Sheldon didn’t twitch and instead, he placed his hand between her thighs to anchor Amy's body closer to his. His lips made contact with her heaving breasts again, almost sucking the life out of Amy. 

"S-Sheldon!" she moaned, digging her nails on her boyfriend's back. He took that as a compliment and continued his work on her breasts. 

"Good girl." he whispered to her ear. Amy was trembling, she's so close to reaching her climax. She felt his fingers slowly crawling their way down, tugging her womanhood that was craving for his touch. 

_"Please, Amy."_ Sheldon begged, his eyes looking at her with nothing but love and desire. A sudden idea came to her mind. Since Sheldon did piss her off earlier, she thought that she could play with him for a little bit. 

"Please what?" she mocked. 

Sheldon grunted. He knew she was playing games with him and wanted her to pay for it, but his urges are too strong that he had to set his pride aside. "Please..." she watched him in anticipation. _"I need you, Amy." _

A grin formed in Amy's face. _God, she's loving this._ "Say that again." 

He looked away with his cheeks flushed. _Was he embarrassed? Did she go too far? _She tried to reach his face but was stopped when he used his hands to pin both her forearm to the wall. Sheldon's left knee taunted her core. "You naughty vixen." he mumbled as kissed her hungrily, which she returned with much intensity. Sheldon thought that between the two of them, Amy has always been the good kisser. Might be even better than before, considering that they did it frequently since their cohabitation experiment. 

After looking at his tormented eyes, Amy finally nodded, giving him the permission he has been seeking. He eagerly removed the thin fabric separating him and her womanhood. Sheldon was always soft and slow for the past times that they had coitus, that's why this hasty and hungry side of him was a surprise for her. She loved seeing him like this, and what makes her more turned on is that she's the only woman who can turn the great Sheldon Cooper into a sexy beast. 

She felt his erect member nudging the tip of her entrance. "Verbal consent, Amy." he said in a rough voice which sent shivers down her spine. 

"Yes. Take me, Sheldon." 

He took the consent and penetrated Amy's moist folds. Sheldon started by rocking his hips back and forth slowly, making sure that Amy catches his pace. "Faster, Sheldon." she appealed. He nodded and increased the pace of his thrusts, making loud flapping sounds that only the two of them can hear. Sheldon loved seeing Amy in distress as her body twitched in her attempts to suppress orgasm. She placed her dark long hair back, exposing her smooth, pale clavicles. 

Amy felt her climax rapidly approaching. Her hands flew onto Sheldon's neck and tried to get a grip before her knees turn to jelly. 

_"Come for me, Amy."_ With that, she felt the dam inside her break as she collapsed in Sheldon's arms. 

"Ahhhhh...!" she screamed as she felt the steamy white liquid escape her body. 

The both of them panted like no tomorrow. Amy placed her head on the crook of Sheldon's neck, hoping that he won't see her flaming cheeks. They had done this for a few times already and yet, she can't help but feel embarrassed as if it was their first time. 

Sheldon grabbed Amy by the waist and hoisted her to the nearby counter. He then positioned himself between her legs in attempt to separate them. Sheldon started biting her helix then eventually started sucking her earlobe, causing her to utter soft moans.

"You see, after we got physical, I tried searching for ways to make our coital activities more pleasurable." he confessed. 

Amy was touched at her boyfriend's attempt to become a better sexual partner for her. "Oh Sheldon, you didn't have to. What you give is already enough for me."

Sheldon cleared his throat. "Penny and Bernadette told me how long you've waited for us to be intimate. I-I just..." his voice trailed off. “don't want to let you down." 

He contemplated for a few moments before reaching a conclusion. "I said I'll do it for your birthday but I think it's time for you to see the fruits of my research for the past few months." 

Sheldon kissed Amy again. Unlike their previous kisses, it felt warm and soft, just like Sheldon. 

He started caressing her swollen lower lip._ "Mine." _His lips went lower, showering her chest with butterfly kisses. _"Mine."_, he uttered for the second time. Then he dove in even lower, reaching her inner core. His tongue licked all the remnants of her orgasm earlier. The taste of Amy's arousal was so intoxicating that he wanted more of her. Amy, on the other hand, pursed her lips as she saw Sheldon carefully licking her soak folds. She always wanted to experiment a little with Sheldon, but is afraid that it might be too much for him to handle. Seeing him fulfill her hidden desires one by one makes her heart swell with happiness.

Amy thought that he was going back up to kiss her again. Much to her surprise, Sheldon dug himself between her legs. 

"Oh my god!" she growled as she felt Sheldon's tongue squirming inside her, devouring her as if there's no tomorrow. Seven years ago, all of this seemed impossible. Now, she has a boyfriend who's willing to go great lengths for her pleasure. Amy can't help but think that all the waiting she did finally proved its worth. 

Sheldon groped Amy's bottom, stroking her round and tender flesh with all of his fingers. Amy enveloped her legs around Sheldon's head, giving him more access. His tongue really hit her sensitive spots in a precise and calculated manner, causing a twitching sensation in Amy's stomach. 

"Goodness, you're making me crazy, Sheldon." she said between her breaths. Amy didn't see it but Sheldon let out a sly grin upon hearing his girlfriend's approval. _The sex books Penny and Bernadette got him last Christmas were so darn helpful, he thought._ Seeing how blown away Amy is tonight, he decided that looking up more techniques for their next coital schedule wasn't a bad idea at all. 

Sheldon moved faster, making Amy's grip on his hair tighter. A few moments later, she reached her orgasm again. 

He went back up and hugged his panting girlfriend. "Two orgasms in one night? You're really playing your cards right, Doctor Cooper." she seductively whispered to him. 

"Did you enjoy it?" Sheldon replied as he preoccupied himself with the scent of Amy's hair, which now smells like a mixture of books, tea, and chocolate. 

Amy let out a soft giggle. "Very much." 

He could feel Amy's ragged breaths and rapid heartbeat. Sheldon never thought he was capable of making love with someone, not until Amy came into his life. Despite of his previous aversion to any form of intimacy, he concluded that coitus proved itself to be an intense yet enjoyable activity that he'll love to do over and over again. 

Sheldon was the one who broke the hug first. He looked at her green dilated orbs and held her hands. "I'm still uneasy with the thought of having Carl around you. But I've come to the realization that for a relationship to work, both parties must have a mutual trust for each other." he said with a stern look in his face. "I love you, that's why I'm putting my full trust on you.”

A smile escaped Amy's lips. "I appreciate that a lot.”

"To avoid further conflicts, I propose making you wear a name tag that says 'Hands off the merchandise' so that people can know that you are and forever will be unavailable.” Sheldon suggested. Amy laughed at the thought of her wearing that silly name tag. 

The sound of her laugh brought butterflies to his stomach. _She really is beautiful, no wonder why numerous men can't keep their hands off her._ He can't help but smile at the thought that despite of the competition, this magnificent woman before him is his girl. Sheldon used his fingers to brush Amy's messy hair. _ "You're mine, Amy Farrah Fowler. Keep that in mind." _he uttered in his most authoritarian voice. Oh, how Amy loved it when he's possessive of her. She liked being reminded how important she is and that she plays an integral part in his life. 

"Thank you, Sheldon. For trying so hard for me. I love you so much." 

"I love you too, my vixen." He took her hand then helped her get down from the kitchen counter. 

Sheldon looked at the mess they made, still unconvinced that they did what they did right there. “To be honest, I don't think I could eat in peace anymore, knowing how we tainted the purity of this kitchen.” he complained, crossing his arms.

“Serves you right. I did ask you to continue in bed but you were insistent that we do it here." Amy reminded him.

Sheldon ran his fingers to the edge of the countertop. “This is strange. I know how unsanitary the act we just did here but I feel no regret nor annoyance at all.”

“Maybe it’s because you liked what we did so much.” she winked at him.

Amy moved forward to intertwine her fingers with his. “I suggest that we clean ourselves first then clean this mess afterwards." 

"Very well.” Amy walked away from the kitchen and held Sheldon's hand as they made their way to the bathroom. He licked his lips at the sight of her posterior wiggling in front of him. “You know… I’m still fired up from our earlier endeavors.” he said teasingly.

“And what do you want me to do about it?” she asked as she twirled her finger on her disheveled hair.

Sheldon scooted closer and grabbed her by the waist. With his dilated blue eyes glaring at her, she knew exactly what message he was trying to convey. “Oh boy,” she uttered before opening the bathroom door. “It’s gonna be a long night.”

* * *

_*knock knock* Sheldon and Amy_

_*knock knock* Sheldon and Amy_

_*knock knock* Sheldon and Amy_

Penny knocked three times when she reached 4B's door. She was sure that Sheldon and Amy were home, but she was surprised that no one came to open the door for her. “Maybe they're doing science stuff”, Penny muttered. Without hesitation, she opened the door, hoping to see anyone home. "Hey, I just want to borrow your can opener. Leonard broke ours so I thought I could borrow from you." she asked as she stepped inside the apartment, but no one replied to her. Penny thought that if she returns the can opener immediately after they use it, they won't even notice that it was gone. With that thought in mind, she carefully made her way to get the can opener from the kitchen. 

She knew that Sheldon was a champion of cleanliness, so seeing his kitchen in complete chaos made her wonder if something wrong happened there.

She grabbed the can opener the cabinet below the sink. Penny was about to leave when she smelled something odd. As she inspected the kitchen, she saw numerous drops of chocolate scattered in the floor. Those drops were also on the counter. The smell she was looking for came from the chocolate which was mixed up with a white substance that she can't identify. 

Penny’s eyes roamed the kitchen in hopes of finding more clues. When she looked at the refrigerator, all of the magnets were gone. As she went closer, she saw Amy’s cardigan lying on the floor.

That was the pivotal clue which lead Penny to the answer she was seeking. _It now all makes sense, Sheldon and Amy not answering the door, the mess in the kitchen, the odd smell in the room, and the final clue, the cardigan on the floor... _She smiled at her discovery, it seems like their virgin piña coladas are virgins no more.

Penny hastily left the room before they could notice that she was there. She shut the door as quiet as possible and leaned on it. She put her hand on her mouth then squealed like a rowdy teenager. 

"That vixen!" she exclaimed. "I'm gonna make her spill everything on our next girls' night!" a determined Penny declared as she started walking towards their own apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it, thank you for reading! I’m still inexperienced with writing full blown stories like this but I enjoyed the process of writing this one. Please leave a review and tell me what you think about it!


End file.
